grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Cat and Mouse
|season = 1 |number = 18 |epnumber = 18 |prodcode = 118 |image = 118-Cat and Mouse between Harmon and Waltz.gif |airdate = April 20, 2012 |viewers = 4.56 millionFriday Final TV Ratings: ‘Grimm’, ‘Supernatural’ Adjusted Up; ’20/20′ Adjusted Down |writer = Jose Molina |director = Felix Alcala |co-stars = Co-stars |objects = Grimm Diaries Film of the White Terror |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = Iron Hans |previous = |next = |2012 = X }} '}} is the eighteenth episode of Season 1 of Grimm and the eighteenth episode overall. It first aired on April 20, 2012, on NBC. Press Release NICK MUST CHOOSE SIDES WHEN HIS DUTY AS A GRIMM CONFLICTS WITH HIS DUTY AS A DETECTIVE -- BREE TURNER, SEBASTIAN ROCHE AND NEIL HOPKINS GUEST STAR – While investigating a string of murders, Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) learn that their suspect's crime wave began overseas. When Nick discovers the suspect (guest star Neil Hopkins) is being harbored by none other than Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) and Rosalee (guest star Bree Turner), he realizes he's hunting the hunted, a freedom fighter trying desperately to escape the clutches of a creature bounty hunter (guest star Sebastian Roche). Bitsie Tulloch, Sasha Roiz and Reggie Lee also star. Synopsis Ian Harmon, a leader in the Wesen Resistance, is being pursued across the country by the Verrat, primarily the Hundjäger Edgar Waltz. In a confrontation at a bus station, Ian takes a bullet in the shoulder but survives, leaving behind a duffel bag, which Waltz finds. Waltz visits Captain Renard's house and requests Renard's assistance, but is turned down. Disappointed, Waltz shares that the High Command has not been pleased that so many of the Resistance have found a safe harbor in Portland. Threateningly, Waltz leaves him with a message in Latin: "If you seek peace, prepare for war." Hank and Nick investigate the shooting at the bus station. The bus driver identifies the passenger getting shot at as Ian and the police are able to make a photo identification. Rosalee is grabbed by Ian as soon as she enters her spice shop in the morning. Alarmed at first, Rosalee quickly recognizes him. She gets the wounded Ian into bed and calls Monroe for help. After she explains to Monroe Ian's association with the Resistance, Monroe instantly makes the connection that the pursuers must be the Verrat, which worries him: "They make the Spanish Inquisition look like the SPCA." Waltz uses his sources to find a Resistance bartender, a Lausenschlange who "knows things." Pretending to be in need of forged documents, Waltz gets information about a camera shop in downtown with that service. Waltz shoots Quinn for his trouble, leaving Ian's passport behind. Later, Nick surveys the crime scene at the bar, and Waltz comes forward as a witness identifying Ian as the shooter. Nick sees him change into a Hundjäger and Waltz realizes that Nick is a Grimm. As Ian heals up, Rosalee informs Monroe that she and Ian used to be an item years ago when the Blutbad shows distrust. She swears to a jealous Monroe that it is all in the past. Ian is hesitant when Monroe suggests they call in Nick, given his Grimm lineage. Both Wesen, however, testify to Nick's character and Ian begrudgingly agrees. Renard offers advice when Nick and Hank have no luck on Ian's case. After they leave, Waltz calls and confirms that he's using the police to help him find Ian and that Nick is a Grimm saying that "there's more to him than meets the eye". After hanging up on Renard, Waltz goes to the place the bartender gave him. There he puts on a guise before pulling out a gun. Terrified, the shopkeeper woges. Waltz threatens Reginald's family if the latter does not help him find Ian. Nick arrives at the spice shop, and tries to arrest Ian based on the evidence at the shooting. Rosalee quickly explains the situation to a distrustful Nick, being Ian's alibi during and before the bartender was killed. After Nick is reassured that Ian is unarmed and clean, he finally lowers his gun. Ian tells them about Edgar Waltz and the rapidly growing Verrat. Monroe adds that the Resistance, the Laufer, is the only thing in the Verrat's way, an organization Rosalee reveals that most of her family were a part of. Ian notes that Grimms decided to fight on the Verrat's side. Nick expresses his apathy to the politics - he just wants Ian out of the country, and is forced to turn a blind eye to them getting fake traveling papers. Rosalee goes to Reginald with Ian's ID card, telling him that Ian was shot and that he needs papers. Reginald reluctantly takes it, looking nervously at the pictures of his children. Nick finds a tape of the Verrat in the trailer and watches with horror at how the Verrat had once executed Wesen without trial when their only crime was marrying outside of their own race. Just after the movie, Waltz calls wanting to talk under the terms of a freidenreden about catching Ian Harmon. Ian acknowledges that Monroe cares for Rosalee, but maintains his distrust in Grimms. Monroe rebuts that they're all equals - isn't that what he's fighting for? Nick calls then, telling them about the conversation he had with Waltz. Ian explains that freidenreden is a white flag truce with no weapons and no fighting. He also says that Waltz has a high respect for the rules and will honor the truce, but only when Nick is present. Nick meets Waltz the next day and Waltz admits to the murder of the bartender. Nick says that he will arrest Waltz the second the truce is over, but it turns out that they both have weapons. In the middle of the meeting, Reginald calls and turns Rosalee in. Waltz hangs up and says that if Nick attempts to follow him, he will shoot the first person he sees. Nick and Hank go to Renard and Nick tells the Captain that the killer called him and admitted to the murder while also threatening innocents. They find the latest call by the number as Reginald's Cameras and head out. Reginald gives Rosalee the passport and apologizes, covering it up as condolences for her brother's death. As she leaves, Waltz comes out from the back, assuring the safety of Reginald's family. As Waltz starts tracking Rosalee, the police pull up to the camera shop and find Reginald's dead body. As Rosalee puts together the documents, Waltz comes in pretending to be a customer. She finds a note in the passport package that says "I'm sorry. I had no choice. He is an agent of the Verrat," and is prepared when Waltz puts a gun to her back. She is forced to call Monroe. Waltz takes the phone and says that if he doesn't get Ian in fifteen minutes, he will kill Rosalee. Monroe calls Nick and tells him about the situation. When they arrive at the shop, they debate over who should go in first. It is decided that Nick should. Waltz is about to kill Rosalee when Nick enters and pretends to turn Ian in. Monroe then comes in saying he's the one Rosalee called, reassuring the horrified Rosalee of a plan. Nick and Monroe fake an argument. When Waltz asks Rosalee who she called, believing them all to be Fuchsbau, she says that she didn't call one. Monroe woges, stunning Waltz, and attacks. After a scuffle, Ian shoots Waltz. Nick takes Ian to his car. Before they leave, Nick tells Monroe to get rid of Waltz's body. After Nick drives off, he uncuffs Ian, gives him the documents, telling him not to come back. Ian, believing he was being arrested, stares after the retreating Nick in wonder. The police find Waltz's body and Renard suggests that someone else might catch up with Ian without them. The episode closes with a clip from earlier of Ian saying that the world is on the brink of war. Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Hundjäger *Lausenschlange *Mauzhertz Production Notes *Bree Turner (Rosalee Calvert) was credited as a "special guest star." *With the exception of telephone calls, this is the first episode with action outside the Portland, Oregon area. *Footage from was reused (flashback). Continuity *This is the first episode in which Nick is shown writing his own entry in the Grimm Diaries about Wesen. Trivia *The passport shown by the bartender identifies Ian Harmon as a British subject. Real UK passports say British citizen. They also don't list children or infants anymore. The authority is given as simply UKPA rather than the full title. *Renard recites the Latin proverb Si vis pacem, para bellum ("If you seek peace, prepare for war"), which was the motto of Deutsche Waffen und Munitionsfabriken, the manufacturer of the bullet Hank finds at the station. The 9mm bullet by DWM was also known as "Parabellum." References fa: فصل1:قسمت 18